Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Levels
In order to better keep track of how active a user is and how long they have been here we have devised a system of levels. Once you have achieved each level, it unlocks more of the site that you are able to participate in. Level Five is the highest level you obtain simply by being on the wiki a certain amount of time. Once you've become Level Five, if you wish to continue climbing in the ranks, you may start helping out around the wiki and work towards going up for user rights levels: Chat Mod, Rollback User, Administrator, Bureaucrat. These spots are limited in open slots, but slots generally open up on at least a monthly basis, depending on the level of activity with our user base. Break down of Levels Entry Level , Template:Entry Level This is for new users who have been here a week or less, and have one demigod camp spot. You may however start making minor characters at any level, within the realm of being reasonable, you must be able to maintain a level of activity that will allow you to role play all your characters at some point. So though we don't set a specific limit on minor characters, we will deny new minor character claims if you already have a large number of characters and are not active enough to maintain them. Also, you will not start levelling up from entry level until you have either adopted a character or gotten a character approved through the claiming process. First Level , Template:Level One This is for users who have been here at least one week since their first character was claimed or adopted and now have two demigod camp spots. Second Level , Template:Level Two This is for users who have been here at least two weeks since your first character was claimed or adopted and now have three demigod camp spots. Third Level , Template:Level Three This is for users who have been here at least three weeks since their first character was claimed or adopted. They now have four demigod camp spots available to them, as well as four demigod Broken Covenant spots. These spots may be swapped around, BC to camp or camp to BC. They can also join on quests and missions now. Fourth Level , Template:Level Four This is for users who have been here at least four weeks since their first character was claimed or adopted, now have six demigod camp spots available to them. They can now lead quests and missions of their own as well as challenge for positions of power within the camp. Fifth Level , Template:Level Five This is for users who have been here at least five weeks since their first character was claimed or adopted, and now have eight camp demigod spots available to them. This brings their demigod spots total to 12 (8 camp and 4 BC), these spots may be switched around in any combination. This is the highest level a user can obtain aside from Chatmmods, Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats. At this level you can also go up for chatmod and rollback spots, if there is an open spot on the administration team. What they look like In Closing A user starts out as entry Level from the second they make an edit on the wiki, but they will not start to level up until they either adopt a character or get their own character through claiming. Once that happens, they will automatically level up each week after that simply by being active on the wiki, however if a user stops editing without notice while still in the levelling up process, they will not continue to level up until they become active again. Once a user does reach level five, that is the end of the user levels. After that the only other "levels" this wiki offers are positions of power on the wiki, and those must be earned through hard work and then being voted on by their peers. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: User Levels - Passed Category:Policy